Of Singing, Love, Mystery and Magic
by WatsWitDaMonkey
Summary: This is a crossover of Sherlock, StarKid, The Fantastic Foursome, Harry Potter and Doctor Who. They go to Hogwarts. For @anerinappeared on Twitter!
1. Chapter 1

Of Singing, Love, Mystery and Magic

A fanfiction for anerninappeared (because she won my giveaway)(and is awesome) that includes Harry Potter, Sherlock, Doctor Who, StarKid, and The Fantastic Foursome. Fuck the introduction, I'm just going to write. When they start out, Chris is 15, Dan and Phil are 13, John is 12 and Sherlock is 11, about to turn 12.

Thanks for 600 followers!

CHAPTER ONE: THE OWLS ARRIVE

Dan was at Phil's place, as usual. The two sat on Phil's sofa and eagerly played a game of Sonic The Hedgehog (Dan was winning).

After Dan beat Phil for the fifth time, Phil sat back in his side of the sofa with a huff. "I hate this game." He stated.

Dan laughed and sat back as well, leaning his head on Phil's shoulder, "No you don't, you just hate that I beat you every time!"

Phil tried to pout but it didn't work and he laughed too, "So!" He reached to the coffee table and took a cookie off the plate that his mom had set down. He leaned back again and slowly ate it.

"So I take it you don't want to play anymore." Dan goaded.

Phil shoved the rest of the cookie in his mouth, "Oh, you're SO on." Just then an owl flew through the open window, with another one closely trailing it. Phil let out a shout and Dan jumped off the couch and hid behind it.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT?!" Dan shrieked, peering over the edge of the couch. Phil looked at the pair of owls, both black, but one had slightly browner feathers than the other, almost like the difference between Phil and Dan's hair.

"They're owls," Phil mused. He took the letters out of their beaks while Dan slowly came out from behind the couch. The owls flew away, back out the window like they came. Dan scrutinized them while Phil looked at the letters.

One was addressed to him and the other was to Dan. What was odd was that under Dan's name on his letter was that it said "Phil's House". On Phil's it said "The Game Room" and then his address. Phil knitted his eyebrows and handed Dan his letter. Dan ripped his open and sat back down on the sofa.

"Hogwarts?" He asked, "The fuck is that?"

Phil had opened his own letter, "Apparently it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry." Phil read his letter. It told him that he was a wizard and that on September first he needed to report to platform 9 3/4 at the London train station. Dan read the same thing. They turned to each other.

"Do you thin-" Phil began.

"Hell yes." Dan said, answering his question. Phil still looked unsure so Dan continued, "Remember last year when those dicks were picking on us for being together?"

Phil smiled, his face going slightly red, "Yea, and somehow we could get into that one janitor's closet that is always locked and they didn't even know where we went."

Dan laughed fondly. "And that one time when any kid who could climb the rope and ring the bell got taken to lunch and you did and no one else could and all the jocks were so dumbfounded!"

Phil smiled even wider, "Literally! That was awesome!"

They became serious again as they thought about this, "How are we going to convince our parents to let us go to this place?" Dan frowned as he asked.

Phil thought for a second, "Remember your aunt and uncle?"

Dan's eyes brightened. "Yea! They were totally freaky! I never really got to know much about them because Dad and him's got a feud. I bet they were probably wizards too!"

Phil nodded, "Yea! And my grandma! Remember, before she died! She would always do magic tricks for us! She never told how she did 'em and some of them were seriously impossible."

Dan and Phil smiled simultaneously. They knew they were going to Hogwarts.

-(page break)-

Chris was in an argument with his mum. He really was right this time! She shouldn't be a drunk and that is why dad left her. She screamed at him to never mention that again. She threw an empty bottle at him but it never hit him, even though it flew straight to his head. Chris ignored it, it wasn't an unusual thing. He yelled at her again and ran to his room, slamming the door and locking it.

There was an owl on his bed. He stared at it, too angry to register what was happening. He slowly sat next to it. He stroked its white feathers; it calmed him.

"Hullo there. How'd you get in here?" he looked to the window for an answer, "Ahh." he smiled at it, "What've you got? A letter for me?" he gently took it from its beak. It stretched its wings and flew back out of the window. Chris looked after it with wonder. He looked back down to the letter in his hands. It was addressed to him. Though it wasn't marked with his address so much as it was with "The Attic" and then his address Chris wondered at how these people knew he lived in the attic. He opened his letter and read it.

After reading it he didn't care if it was real or not, it would be his excuse to leave. And leave he did, without a word. He figured his mother wither wouldn't care or she wouldn't notice.

-(page break)-

John was having an enjoyable dinner with his family. There was discussion of what happened during the day and of what would happen tomorrow and much talk of 'When will John receive his owl?'.

John grew up in a wizarding family. His dad worked for the Ministry of Magic, his sister went to Hogwarts and his mother always cleaned around the house with the aid of magic.

John didn't figure himself magical. He didn't really think that his owl would ever come; it was already a year late.

But finally, finally, during dinner on that night come it did. Everyone heard the hoot outside the window and his sister ran to get it. She physically brought the upset looking owl inside and John stood up to get it. He took the letter from its beak and his sister let it go. It flew away back out the window.

John looked at his letter in wonder. It really was his invitation to Hogwarts! He opened it and read it out to his eager family. On September first, he was off to school.

-(page break)-

Mycroft was looking for him, Sherlock knew. From where he sat in the tree he could hear his elder brother calling for him. Sherlock smiled to himself; if the situations were reversed, Sherlock would have been able to find Mycroft in minutes time.

Sherlock leaned back in the tree against the sturdy truck. He heard Mycroft right below his own tree and looked down to him.

"Sherlock! Blast it! Where are you?! Your owl's arrived!" Mycroft yelled into the woods.

Sherlock was intrigued. He situated himself so that he was hanging from the tree and then he let go, falling in front of his brother. "My owl?" he questioned and then took the letter from the teenager in front of him.

Mycroft had jumped when Sherlock first fell but then he quickly regained composure, "Yes! Your Hogwarts owl, idiot." Sherlock examined the letter.

"So. I'm a wizard." Sherlock stated. He looked up at his brother, "Cool."

- A/N thank you for reading! This is a To Be Continued, I'm too fascinated by this to make it a one-shot! Thanks goes out to anerinappeared for winning! You should all follow her on Twitter! There is more to come! Soon as I get the next chapter up I'll post it! Love you! Oh, and don't worry about Doctor Who, Pj and the StarKids, you'll see what I do with them. -


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO: THE DISAPPEARING PLATFORM

(I apologize now for my sucky-ness at addressing large groups. I want to make it clear who is and isn't speaking, and who is talking to who and so on and so forth. Sorry!) (Pj is 14! The StarKids are in the area of 15-17!)

Dan and Phil arrived together at platform 9 3/4. They had shown both their parents the letter and, after much question and answer, they were allowed to go to Hogwarts. They got to the train station and saw platform 9 and platform 10. They looked around to other people in the train station.

They saw a large group of people, smiling and laughing and carrying carts similar to their own. Phil and Dan watched the group out of the corner of their eyes and listened to what they were saying.

"Hey Joey, did you hear about our new potions Professor?" An extremely short girl said.

"No way! You don't mean old Snapey's gone do ya?" The boy she addressed as Joey responded.

"Lauren! Not potions! Defense Against The Dark Arts, obviously!" a girl with long curly hair told the short girl whose name appeared to be Lauren.

"Oh would all of you shut up! Lauren, stop gossiping, you know we don't have any new teachers." A handsome boy with short, curly hair scoffed.

"But we might, Darren!" A stout guy with short orange-ish hair disagreed.

"Aww come on Dylan, I haven't seen new professors for all my time at Hogwarts." The short one with curly hair named Darren said.

Phil decided now was the time to ask a very important question, "Excuse me," he said, the group turned to him, "Um," he blushed at the attention, "I was just wondering, did you say Hogwarts?"

The teens all smiled at him, "Yea!" the one called Darren affirmed. "Are you first years? You don't look it." Phil and Dan were both slightly confused at his terminology.

"Um, neither of us has ever been to Hogwarts before, so this would be our first year, yea, I guess." Dan offered.

Another one pushed his eyebrows together, "How old are you guys?" He said. He was short and thin.

Phil shied behind his bangs so Dan was the one that spoke, "We're both 13."

All the groups eyebrows shot up, "Really?" the thin one said. "Huh. Usually you get your letter when you're eleven."

Darren glared at him for half a second before saying, "We should probably introduce ourselves, shouldn't we?" the group smiled and nodded. "Some people at Hogwarts, when they talk about all of us in a group call us the StarKids on account of how sometimes we put on performances in the courtyard. I'm Darren, of Griffindor." he gestured to himself.

"I'm Lauren, of Slytherin." the short girl said.

"I'm Meredith, of Griffindor." the one who looked the most grown up said.

"I'm Joey, of Griffindor." the tall one said.

"I'm Jamie, also of Griffindor." the short girl who looked most kid-like said.

"I'm Brian, I too am from Griffindor house." the short and thin boy said.

"I'm Joe, a Slytherin." the other tall one, though fitter, said.

"That just leaves me, and I'm Dylan, of Griffindor." the stout one with orangy hair said.

Phil and Dan had listened intently and tried to put faces with names. Dan nodded, "I'm Dan, I don't know what house I'm in yet."

He turned to Phil who brushed his bangs away and said, "I'm Phil of Pikachu house."

That got a chorus of laughter and a few 'that's the best house' from the group.

"We outa go in now," Joe said.

Then there was a, "Hey StarKids! Wait up!" from behind. The group turned around and saw a tall and thin boy running towards them.

"Pj!" Dylan said and they highfived.

"Hey! So, what's going on this year guys?" then he turned and saw Phil and Dan, who both really just wanted to get to platform 9 3/4, "Who's this? First years? Or people I didn't notice last year?" they all laughed at his quip.

"This is Dan and Phil, the latter of which is of Pikachu house." Lauren said.

Pj laughed and turned to the two, "Sweet house! Can I be in whatever house Link's in?" Phil and Dan both smiled at this. He was very obviously cool.

From afar, Chris watched the group. He didn't have any school supplies because he didn't know where 'Diagon Alley' way. It's not like he didn't try his hardest to look, he did, he looked up and down every street in London and asked every bystander he saw, but no 'Diagon Alley'. Chris especially watched the boy whose name was Pj, he heard. He was handsome. Chris felt a little leaping in his heart when he smiled. He knew he should just walk over there and introduce himself and try to blend in with the obviously popular crowd. Somehow he couldn't. He would probably get laughed at for not having any school supplies. So he watched them as they each went through the wall dividing platform 9 and 10. Chris followed them after they had all gone through.

He found himself in a very busy train station, filled with parents kissing their children goodbye and older siblings excitedly telling their younger siblings about what fun they're sure to have. Chris frowned at the families. He just climbed onto the train and sat down quietly in an unoccupied booth.

He curled into his seat and looked out the window at all the people. A few minutes later there was a knock at the door. Chris looked over and saw two boys standing there. They were the two from the platform.

"May we sit in here?" The tanner one asked. Chris sat more appropriately for company and nodded. "Thanks." he said and he and his friend scuffled into the booth.

"I'm Chris." he said after the two had seated.

"I'm Phil," the paler one said.

"I'm Dan." the tanner one said.

Chris racked his brain for conversation, "So have you two been to Hogwarts before?" they both shook their heads. "Yea me neither." The train's whistle blew and a minute or two later it started moving.

"How old are you?" Dan asked.

"Fifteen. How about you?" Chris replied.

"We're both thirteen." Phil supplied. Chris nodded.

There was another knock, "Hey! Can I sit in here? Everywhere else is full." Chris looked over, it was the boy, Pj, who had made his heart flutter. His heart all out missed a few beats being this close.

Dan and Phil nodded and looked over at Chris who nodded dumbly.

Something happened during that train ride, something magical, something called friendship. Something that could not be broken no matter that Pj was two years above the other three. Something that didn't care that Dan and Phil were a couple. Something that wasn't bothered by the fact that Chris was practically an orphan with no money.

The four were inseparable. In later years they were known as The Fantastic Foursome.

-(page break)-

Two booths down from The Fantastic Foursome sat Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. They were playing paper, scissors, stone and Sherlock was beating John every time.

"How d'you do that?" John finally asked, flustered.

Sherlock smiled at John's ignorance to the obviousness of the situation, "Simple, Watson, I look at your face and can tell which one you are going to choose next, rather than you, who is looking at my hands."

John scratched his head, "Huh." he put his hands back in position, "I want to try again." Sherlock smiled and they played another round in which John actually beat him a few times.

They continued talking and the magic that was at work in the booth two down was also at work here. Because it was less spread about though, it was much more potent and caused strange feelings to stir deep within Sherlock. He ignored them, for he didn't know what they were, being 11 (going on 12) and all.

- A/N I don't know why I'm making Chris's home life so depressing. Sorry if it causes triggers... I know I focused more on Dan and Phil this chapter and I totally left you with nothing for Sherlock and Watson but trust me! (I'm a starship ranger!) I will have lots of Johnlock next chapter! (but I mean, not really them as a couple because they're 11 and 12 so. Yea. There will just be them as friends a lot next chapter. I think.) I hope I explained the StarKids well enough and that you didn't get confused! I love you if you read this! Go follow anerinappeared because she made this possible! -


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE: THE AVERAGE SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY, AN INTRODUCTION

-A/N by the way, I do know that they're not properly aged in this story according to real life, sorry. Also, I'm so very very sorry for taking so long! I didn't have any time to write pleasantly (my school takes every freakin' minute of my outside life) and I've generally been a big procrastinator! *slaps self* I promise that I'll post more often soon!-

Sherlock paid no particular attention when he and his newfound friend arrived at Hogwarts. He noticed everything, sure, but he didn't pay particular attention.

He found himself standing next to John once they got inside the castle (they had somehow gotten separated in the mass). He looked around at the other first-year students. The oldest one was a teenager, perhaps 15, Sherlock figured. Sherlock's own birthday was in exactly four days, six hours and, he checked his watch, eleven minutes. He would be turning twelve at 10:11pm. He heard a bell somewhere in the gargantuan castle strike four times, then stop. He continued looking at the new students and noticed a group of three off to the side. He mostly noticed them because one of them wasn't wearing his own school robes. They were brand new, but too long to be his own. So someone else must have given them to him recently. Sherlock looked to the other two. It was obvious they were together, well, at least, if you had good enough eyes to see. Their body language was guarded well.

Sherlock grew bored of looking at them. They were a classic case, something he had seen hundreds of times.

Instead, Sherlock looked to the older woman who was standing at the top of the staircase in front of them.

She began to speak, "First years!" she paused while they settled down, "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am Professor River Song, please, follow me."

-(page break)-

John, along with the other first years, followed the woman through tall double-doors and into a grand hall with hundreds of students in it, mostly smiling and laughing jollily. Sherlock poked him in the ribs and pointed up to the ceiling. John gaped at it; it looked as if it were the sky.

The first years stood in a loose line trailing from the doors they entered to the front of the room near the podium. A tall, middle-aged man stood up at the podium.

He smiled widely, "Hello students!" Everyone in the hall grew silent. "There now! We have some first years to introduce, and I want to welcome you all to," he said, putting emphasis on to, "or back," again, emphasis on back, "to Hogwarts! I just know this year is going to be totally awesome!

"I'm your Headmaster here at Hogwarts, Professor Who, and, well, now I'm going to turn the stage over to the lovely Professor River Song!" There was clapping in the audience.

The woman that had been seen earlier brought up a stool and a ratty old hat up to the front. She set both of these things down. In her hands she had a scroll of paper.

"Adeline Aberdeen," she called. A young girl stepped out of line and walked, terrified, up to the front. The ratty hat was set on her head, when it was, it sprang alive and called out 'Hufflepuff!' loudly. It went like that for a long while, names being called and people shuffling around and clapping. Dan Howell got Hufflepuff, Amy Pond got Griffindor, Rory Nameble got Hufflepuff, Phil Lester got Hufflepuff and Chris Kendall got Hufflepuff, just to name a few. Sherlock's turn came up and John watched eagerly as the hat was placed on top of his black curls, going down around his head to his eyebrows. The hat was silent for the longest of time.

-(page break)-

The mind was great. It had cunning and wit. It also had great bravery and skill. It had vast knowledge and power too. It had loyalty and mastery. It had a million other things too, all great, all powerful, all fantastic.

The Sorting Hat was having an amazing time picking through the child's brain. It knew that the child could grow up to be the greatest wizard of all time -so he should be put in Griffindor- or the evilest wizard of all time -so he should be put in Slytherin- or the brightest wizard of all time -so he should be put in Ravenclaw. He didn't fit into the 'Hufflepuff' category, so the Sorting Hat didn't consider it.

The decision was taking forever because the Hat had to know if what he was doing was absolutely right.

Then a thought crossed the child's mind, "If this takes any longer, I'm going to rip off this hat and join whatever house John gets into..." The Sorting Hat chuckled to itself and shouted "SLYTHERIN."

-(page break)-

The room was silent for a moment before the Slytherin table all jumped up and hollered (it could only be described as a holler because it was more throaty than a cheer and less cheerful than a hoorah.)

John watched as Sherlock joined the table decorated with green and black. Sherlock looked over to John, and John could tell he was slightly scared. He only hoped that he would get Slytherin too.

Then Professor River Song called John's name. Within a few seconds of wearing it, the hat called out Ravenclaw. John looked quickly over to Sherlock, who was impossibly on the complete opposite side of the room from the Ravenclaw table, to see his face completely shocked and saddened.

The hat was taken off of John and he sadly went to the Ravenclaw table which had erupted in cheers. He took a seat next to a girl who introduced herself as Mary. She wasn't unattractive. Introductions were made all across the table and after all the kids were sorted, food appeared on the table. John stared at it for a moment before following the other Ravenclaw's leads and taking some.

Idle conversation was passed, John didn't really take part seeing as how he didn't understand most of it. Finally he asked the question that had been bugging him, "So how do classes work? Is it just Ravenclaw or do we meet up with others?"

The girl Mary answered, "Well we do have classes with other houses but we don't share rooms with them. You'll see tomorrow," she smiled at me.

-(page break!)-

(Tomorrow)

John had been shown to his bedchambers the previous night. He had been shown the stairs that like to move. He had been told the password to Ravenclaw house. Finally, he had been told the rules.

1. You're not to visit other house's common rooms.

2. You're not to tell the password to anyone who isn't a Ravenclaw.

3. You're not to tell anyone outside of school that you are a wizard unless that person is himself a wizard.

4. Ravenclaws are the smartest house. Do not dishonor them.

John didn't particularly like the rules but he didn't argue with them either.

He got his schedule at breakfast, as did all the first years. He glanced at his friend, Sherlock, and wondered if their schedules were parallel.

After breakfast John went to Transfiguration with Professor River Song; the class was shared with Griffindor. Then he went to Charms which was taught by Professor Flitwick and shared with Hufflepuffs. After Charms he traveled to Defense Against The Dark Arts, which was taught by Professor Weasley and finally, finally, shared with Slytherin.

John scanned the room for Sherlock. He was no where to be seen. John furrowed his brow and looked again. Suddenly there was the sound of running feet that could be heard and Sherlock rushed into the room, looking flustered.

"Sorry." He stuttered to a cross looking Professor Weasley. Sherlock headed over to the other Slytherins, not noticing John.

The redheaded professor started his class as many 'This is the first day so I'm not going to overwhelm you, but I am going to tell you what we're going to do and need this year.' classes go. No wands were pulled out and no defense was discussed. John occasionally glanced to Sherlock, somehow knowing he would be extremely bored with this period. He actually was nodding off. John smiled to himself and looked back to Professor Weasley.

He was talking about his years at Hogwarts. In the corner of my eye I saw Sherlock pick himself up and pay closer attention to the story being told. I paid attention as the teacher was talking now.

His years at Hogwarts were amazing and almost unbelievable. But after paying attention for a moment, John noticed he wasn't talking about /his/ years at Hogwarts, he was talking about his /dad's/ years at Hogwarts. His dad had been best friends with Harry Potter. Somehow the name rang familiar in the back of John's mind. Growing up in a wizarding family would do that to you sometimes, make you know names you don't actually know. The professor kept talking and John continued to listen. He then felt a prod in his side. He looked to his left and there sat Sherlock, not looking at him, but at the professor.

"Cool story, huh?" Sherlock whispered.

John nodded, "Yea. I know that name from somewhere."

Sherlock looked to John, "You mean the name Harry Potter?" John nodded again and Sherlock continued, "Yea, I do too. It's a name I was told growing up. Harry Potter: The Boy Who Lived. Mum would tell me fantastic stories about the trio that went to Hogwarts around the time Voldemort was still around." Sherlock looked back at the teacher, "He must be Ronald Weasley's son." Sherlock raised his hand and the professor called on him with a 'yes'. "Are you the son of Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger?"

"Yes I am. I got two out of the Golden Trio as parents. Harry Potter is actually my uncle because my dad's sister married him." The man speaking smiled at the students, "It's amazing to me anyway. I see him all the time and they used to get together and tell me and my cousins all the stories about their adventures at Hogwarts. Mum's thinking about writing a book series," he laughed, "that'll be great for future generations. Then I don't have to spend time at the beginning of the year talking about it."

Then he dismissed the class and told them it was time to got down to the Great Hall.

-(character swap!)-

Dan and Phil had the exact same schedule and didn't leave the other's side for a moment. Finally, when it was lunch time they had a moment to relax and meet some people in their house.

But they couldn't relax. No one could relax during lunch. For some reason, everyone was on edge and quiet. The few people who didn't feel it were soon hushed by glances from others who did. Then there were whispers about what was the matter, why everyone was like this. Was it something in the food? Was it a spell that was cast? What was it?

Dan looked around at the people and asked his friend Pj, "What's the matter with everyone?"

Pj, being older and more experienced with Hogwarts, said, "A Slytherin boy is sitting with the Ravenclaws."

Phil, who had heard what Pj explained, scoffed saying, "I don't think something as small as that would cause everyone to become upset."

"It shouldn't," Pj shook his head, "but it does. No one's ever done that. We all sit with our houses. That's the Unspoken Law."

Chris, who had come late to lunch on fact that he had gotten lost several times that day, said, "What's everyone so worked up about?"

"There's an elephant in the room," Dan explained, "A Slytherin's sitting at the Ravenclaw table."

Chris nodded, then shook his head, thinking about what was said, "And that's got everyone with their panties in a twist?"

Pj snorted his pumpkin juice and then wiped his face off, "Heh! Well, yes. In a way. No one's ever done that before. But there's nothing wrong with it, I mean, there is, but it's not written anywhere. That's why it's called the /Unspoken/ Law. It's not like Professor Who is going to go down and speak to him, make him go back to Slytherin."

Dan looked over to the Ravenclaw table to see if there was any commotion going on. There wasn't. Just two friends wearing different colors, sitting at the same lunch table and chatting wildly as if nothing was the matter.

-(POV swap!)-

Chris had had am embarrassing day. Mostly it was spent with Professor Who, though no one knew that except for the teachers.

Professor Who asked Chris why he didn't have any school supplies, though he knew the answer. Chris told him that he couldn't find any place to get robes and wands, and he didn't have any money to get the things, even I he had found Diagon Alley.

So Professor Who and Chris Kendall spent some of the day in a little blue box that was larger on the inside than the outside. They spent the rest of the morning in Diagon Alley getting supplies for Chris.

Now, in lunch he was back and had all the things he needed. How they made it in time, Chris didn't know because they had spent many, many hours getting supplies. Chris didn't feel out of place anymore but he was slightly ashamed that he didn't have any money or support from his mum. Professor Who said to not worry about it and to just do his work and everything would be all right.

-(Later that evening)-

The Griffindor common room was going wild. Several of the StarKids were putting on a little performance because no one had after class work. They sang a song called Goin' Back To Hogwarts and everyone had the chorus stuck in their head after they had sang it.

The day ended on a good, harmonized note.

-A/N I did the names way out of order when the Sorting Hat was doing its thing. So what. I hate alphabetizing. Also this was a really difficult chapter to write just because there was so much explaining and 'he goes here' crap. Almost like a instructions manual! I'll get to good, thick, meaty story in the next chapter! *no promises, just lots of "I hope to"s. Let me know if I should center the next chapter around certain characters, or if I should do everybody. (the everybody one takes longer to write, but is doable) and should I make it longer or shorter or is this a good length? Don't forget to follow anerinappeared on twitter!- :D

Dan Howell got Hufflepuff, Phil Lester got Hufflepuff and Chris Kendall got Hufflepuff.

Darren, of Griffindor. Lauren, of Slytherin, Meredith, of Griffindor. Joey, of Griffindor, Jamie, also of Griffindor. Brian, I too am from Griffindor house. Joe, a Slytherin, Dylan, of Griffindor Pj's a Hufflepuff.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR: LET THE GAMES BEGIN  
(A/N enjoy. This is set a year after the beginning of the story. Um, there's a joke in here that is well, dirty if you know what it means (and if you've been on tumblr for more than a minute or generally the Internet) you'll laugh and if you don't you'll be really confused. Just ask me or someone your age, not your parents. And don't look it up on Google Images. Heh! Just mild teenage stuff in here. Flirty stuff and idk. Just 'here we go!')

John woke up with Sherlock sitting at the foot of his bed. He didn't shout, he just jumped in his bed a bit.  
"Good morning," Sherlock whispered.  
John shook his head, "What are you doing in here? You'll get into massive amounts of trouble." When Sherlock just stared a him he rolled his eyes and said, "Good morning to you too."  
Sherlock smiled, "Thank you. Now then. I won't get into any trouble. The rule says you can't be in another house's common room. Am I in the Ravenclaw common room?" Sherlock gestured around the room.  
"No," John said, "but that's beside the point. You had to go through the common room to get in here didn't you?"  
Sherlock smiled deviously, "Nope." He pulled out a map, "See?" He pointed to a place on it, "This is the Ravenclaw common room. This is where we are," there were two pairs of feet that were labeled Sherlock Holmes and John Watson. He pointed to a pathway off to the side of the room, "That is how I got in. There's a million little passages like that throughout the castle!" Sherlock's eyes were bright with excitement.  
"Where did you get this?" John hissed in the darkness. The rest of the house hadn't really woken up yet.  
Sherlock smiled, "I found it."  
"Where."  
"Filch's office."  
"Why were you in Filch's office?"  
"Got in trouble."  
John put his hands to his face and rubbed the sleep away before saying, "Alright."  
Sherlock pretend to look puzzled, "Alright what?"  
"You bloody well know what!" John flushed.  
"I know. I just want to hear you say it," Sherlock smiled irresistibly.  
John laughed quietly, "I'll accompany you on your adventures. But only during free period."  
Sherlock reached across the bed excitedly and hugged his friend, "Yay! You're the best!" He squeaked. John awkwardly hugged him back before Sherlock let go and jumped off his bed, "Well, I'd best be off." John followed him with his eyes, noting the place where he left the room from, knowing full well that he'd be leaving from that exit many tines over the next few weeks.  
James, a Ravenclaw, sat up sleepily, "Who was that?" He asked John.  
"Nobody, James, go back to sleep." John dismissed.  
"There was a person," he tried to continue, his hand on his eyes.  
"You were dreaming," John fell back into his bed and rolled onto his side, trying to sleep for a few more minutes and praying that Sherlock wouldn't run into anyone on his trip back to the Slytherin house.

-(page break!)-

Phil woke up to a sound in the room. He ignored it at first and then when he heard it again, louder this time, he sat bolt upright and woke up Dan in the bed next to his.  
"What?" he mumbled.  
"Shh. There's a noise," Phil whispered.  
"Is this what it's going to be like when we're old and married?" Dan said sleepily. He crawled over to Phil's bed and tried to calm him.  
Phil blushed, holding onto Dan, "No, seriously! There's someone in here!" Dan yawned and stood up. He walked around the room, inspecting things silently, careful not to wake anyone else.  
Dan crawled back into Phil's bed, "There's nothing Phil," he snuggled into his boyfriend's arm, "go back to sleep." There was another noise and Dan sat up, alert.  
"Now you believe me?!" Phil shrilled as quietly as he could. Dan nodded silently and grabbed his wand from his bedside table. He walked to where he heard the noise coming from. A section of the wall moved and a little black mass came through, followed by a face. Dan jumped but made no sound, pointing his wand straight at it.  
"Hello!" Sherlock whispered to the boy with the wand.  
Realization dawned on Dan's face, "You're that funny Slytherin who sits at the Ravenclaw table!" Dan hissed.  
Sherlock nodded and crawled out of the hole, "Yup. Hullo." He stuck out his hand, "Sherlock Holmes, nice to meet you."  
Dan warily shook his hand, still pointing his wand at the boy. "Why are you here?"  
"Recruiting!"  
"Recruiting for what?" Phil whispered. He had gotten out of bed and was standing next to Dan.  
Sherlock showed the two boys the map. They stared at it in the light coming in from the window. "Adventures," Sherlock said simply. "Know any brave souls who'd like to go on adventures?"  
Dan looked to Phil, this boy was crazy but it intrigued both of them. They looked back to the black haired boy, "We're in." They made no mention of Pj and Chris.  
Sherlock smiled wickedly and said, "Cool. I'll be in touch." He crawled back out the hole from where he came and the hole disappeared into the wall.  
Dan and Phil crawled back into bed.  
A couple hours later Phil, Dan, Chris and Pj were sitting in the common room, the first awake (though Dan didn't want to be. He often liked to sleep in, but because of school he was unable to.) The four sat quietly, the news of Pj's girlfriend both happy and alarming. Chris was subdued by the news but for the first few minutes he pretended to be happy for his friend. Dan and Phil both patted Pj's back and asked about her, all the while glancing at Chris to make sure he was still okay.  
Her name was Lex and she and Pj and a boy named Jamie were a group of friends, though all from different houses: Pj Hufflepuff, Jamie Ravenclaw, Lex Griffindor.  
"So," Dan said, trying to get past the awkward in the room, "I forgot if there was homework in DADA."  
"Two nights ago there was. Due tomorrow," Chris offered.  
Phil looked at Dan, "I told you to do that last night!"  
"But I was..." Dan thought for a moment, "doing other things."  
"You were procrastinating," Chris said with a laugh. "Might as well call us the Fantastic Procrastinators rather than what they do call us." They sat awkwardly for a moment before laughing at their funny group name.  
"Are you going to try out for the Quidditch team?" Pj asked. He was a Keeper for the Hufflepuffs'.  
Dan and Phil both shook their heads no, they didn't want to get hurt. Or die. Chris nodded though, "Yea, I thought I'd make a good player." They all looked to him, "I'd like to play. What position do you think though?"  
"69," Dan joked.  
Phil slapped his arm while the group all sniggered. "You'd make a good Beater," Phil suggested.  
"Hmm." Chis mused. The clock rang in the castle, signaling seven o'clock. People could start making their way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
"Shall we be off mates?" Pj asked.  
"Why not?" Dan said, standing up.  
The four trudged back upstairs to get dressed and when they met back up in the common room, others were moving about. The four went down to the Great Hall and took their seats while they waited for more students to shuffle in.  
It was nearing Christmas and the fact that three of the four would be heading back home for the holidays in just a few days daunted over them like a raincloud, ready to burst at any moment.  
Finally Pj said, "You could come to my place for the holidays, Chris."  
Chris looked to his friend, "I dunno. I mean. I wouldn't want to be a burden and if Lex would be over I wouldn't want to get caught in the middle of any of that. Third wheel and all," he said and looked down at his hands.  
"No way! She's not coming over. Trust me, Christmases at my place are very quiet. And because I would hate it if someone told me that holidays were quiet when I might go stay with them, I am completely telling the truth," Pj said earnestly.  
Chris looked back up at him, "Alright, I guess."  
Pj smiled and Dan and Phil discretely high-fived under the table.  
Teachers filed into the room then and took their seats at the head table. Then Professor Who came in and the day had officially begun. The room had filled with chatter from the different houses all coming together. That odd Slytherin sitting with the Ravenclaws had become normal and the school got over it. In fact, a few other people had followed suit, which encouraged friendship between houses in place of hostility. All the StarKids sat together at one table and on more than one occasion had put on a performance when gathered. The house points were more evenly distributed which made it more of a friendly competition rather than an all out battle of which house was the best and most ballsy suck ups.  
Now Professor Who stood up and said his morning announcements and after that was over the food magically appeared like it always did.

-(page break!)-

The morning owls arrived and John's family's owl flew into the room. It dropped a small bundle onto the table and flew off.  
"Watzat?" Sherlock smashed his words together so they were one.  
John handled the package and took the note from the top of it, "Dunno. It's from Harry."  
"Your brother?" Sherlock asked.  
John shook his head, "No, sister." He took a bite of his pastry and read the note aloud, "John, don't tell Mum or Dad I gave this to you. Or at least, it wasn't from me. Anyway. Have fun with it. I know me, Clara, Anthony and Wayne did. *wink* Love ya bro!"  
"Who's Clara, Anthony and Wayne?" Sherlock asked.  
"Clara's Harry's girlfriend, Anthony and Wayne are their friends," John mused while opening the package. Sherlock looked over his shoulder at the fabric that John took out.  
"What is that?" Sherlock queried.  
"Why do you keep asking questions?!" John laughed and looked at the fabric. "I don't know." He scratched his head.  
Sherlock looked at it, "When are you going to find out?"  
"Find out what?" John asked, continuing to look at the fabric.  
"What it is," Sherlock took it from John and fingered its exterior.  
John shrugged, "During free period I guess."  
Sherlock whipped his head up, looking hurt, "But we were going to explore during free period!"  
"We can do both!" John said and took the cloth back and he stuffed it into the bag. He looked to Sherlock who had gone silent and his mouth hung open. "What?" John asked.  
Sherlock leaned closer to John to avoid anyone else hearing, "Your hand, and the cloth, disappeared when it was put a certain way." John stared at him, disbelieving, "That's an invisibility cloak," he whispered.  
"No," John whispered and went back to the package. He draped the cloth over his hand under the table, out of sight from others. It disappeared, "Oh my god!" He stuffed it back into the bag, unwilling to let anyone else find out.  
They looked to each other and smiled slightly, amazed and thankful of this discovery.

-(later that day, during free period)-

Sherlock and John met in the courtyard when free period came around. Sherlock wouldn't budge though, he said that he was waiting on others. John was slightly disappointed, but didn't know why. The others finally came, two Hufflepuffs, and one Griffindor. Sherlock slyly told John that he didn't mean to get two Hufflepuffs, he just wanted the one but then the other came with him.  
There was a student from each house, Amy Pond from Griffindor, Dan Howell and Phil Lester from Hufflepuff, John Watson from Ravenclaw, and Sherlock Holmes from Slytherin. This, of course, was Sherlock's plan. The group sat together in a small circle in the courtyard.  
Sherlock started off, "Right then. I carefully looked at the members from each house. I wanted only the smartest, the bravest and the ballsiest students to be part of this group. If you don't want to then fine, leave now. This could get dangerous. You will have several opportunities to be suspended or even expelled. You will have life or death situations. You will have fun. You will tell no one. Now then. A skinny, dark haired boy came into all of your dormitories from a passage that no one knew was there early in the morning. He asked you a question. You all are here, so that means your answer is yes. So tell me, why are you here?"  
His hushed words hung over the group as they thought. Amy Pond started, saying, "I was intrigued. I like adventure."  
Sherlock smiled at her, "You're just trying to get away from a commitment."  
She narrowed her eyes at him but if you paid enough attention you could see the smile hidden beneath. Dan Howell went next, "Hogwarts was boring past year. If anything, this'll make it less boring."  
Phil Lester nodded, "Yea. Basically. That map was so cool I couldn't resist."  
When it was John's turn he said, "Well, for one, you're my best friend and for two I just thought that it would be... I dunno, exciting?"  
"I said danger, and here you are." Sherlock said quietly. He looked back up to the group, "Now then. Let's think of some things we could do to get up to mischief."  
"Piss off Peeves," Dan suggested.  
"Go into the forbidden forest," said John.  
"Find out what that blue box that Professor Who is always riding around in is," whispered Amy.  
Sherlock smiled at the group, "Good, good ideas everyone." He looked to Phil, "Phil?"  
He blushed, "Um well.. There's that mirror."  
Sherlock was instantly intrigued, "Mirror? What mirror?"  
Phil blushed harder, "In the room of requirement."  
"Room of requirement? Where's that," Sherlock carefully took out his map and whispered, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good," before the ink spread out on the parchment and Sherlock handed the map to Phil, "where's it?"  
Phil pointed to a place on the seventh floor, "Here."  
The five headed to the seventh floor. After John told them all what to do to get in (Harry told him once), they walked past the room three times and all thought the same thing, 'I need to check myself' and other reasons why one would need to.  
On the third time around, a door appeared in the wall. The five walked in, the door disappearing behind them.  
"Look at this place," Amy said, looking around the room.  
Sherlock was immediately at attention, "Something's off."  
John looked at him incredulously, "What could that possibly be?"  
Sherlock walked around the room, "I don't know." He inspected the room and finally turned to the mirror in the center. He looked in it. "Boring," He finally said and turned to walk out of the room.  
John caught his arm first, "Excuse me?" Sherlock stopped and looked at him, truly confused, "Boring? You drag us all the way up here and then you just try to leave? No way! Earlier you said something was off about this room. Tell us what."  
"There's someone else in here," Sherlock said.  
The group all looked around, "No there's not."  
"Well, not now there isn't. But just a minute ago. Look," he walked to the mirror, "there's dust everywhere on this mirror, except for here," he pointed to a spot the size of a thumb, "and over here," he walked away from the mirror and over to a table in the room where he pointed to two different prints in the dust. "You say no one knows about this room, obviously they do."  
"But that's just one person," countered Phil.  
"Oh do pay attention," Sherlock rolled his eyes and gestured at the different marks on the table and mirror, "there were three people in here at different points today. Two of the three were in there together, look at the dust on the floor! One of then stood at the mirror while the other one leaned on the table here. Then they switched. There's nothing dangerous or interesting about this room. Let's go. Free period is almost over."  
Sherlock turned to walk out of the room. The other four shrugged and followed. They ended up back in the courtyard.  
"I don't think I want to be in this group," said Phil when they all sat down. If you paid attention you could see a slight turning up of Sherlock's lip in a smile. It was gone before it came.  
"Really? Okay, no ones stopping you," Sherlock said.  
Phil and Dan rose, "I'm with him," Dan said, "this is either too lame or too weird or too exciting. I need to study and I already procrastinate enough without this too." The pair nodded at the group and left.  
Amy sat there and eventually said, "I'm staying. I don't mind excitement and I don't think we'll have another day like today. If anything, I like the little group," she winked at Sherlock.  
He completely ignored her either because he was ignorant of feminine ways or because he did know and didn't reciprocate. "Yes well," he stood, "I best be off. John?" He looked to John.  
"Yes?" He answered.  
Sherlock stuck out a hand to help him up (he had a funny leg that was difficult sometimes). John accepted and discretely tucked the piece of paper that was handed to him into his pocket. That was why Sherlock had helped him up. /oh/.  
"Good day Amy," Sherlock said and went on with his own devices.  
"Funny fellow, 'eh Watson?" Amy asked, standing up and looking after him.  
John nodded, "Yes, I suppose he is." He clutched the parchment in his pocket and wondered what it said.

-(page break)-

Chris Kendall was using every bit of free period he had in the library. When Sherlock Holmes found him, he was sitting, immersed in a book.  
"What are you reading?" Sherlock asked, taking the seat across from him.  
Chris mumbled, "A book," without registering he was actually being spoken too.  
"Pj's in the corner staring at you," Sherlock said.  
Chris snapped his head up and looked around. Pj wasn't in the room. He turned to Sherlock and glared at him. Sherlock just smiled slightly. Chris asked, "That was dirty. What do you want?"  
"A Hufflepuff. My other two left," Sherlock leaned back in his chair and put his hands together.  
"For what?"  
"A club, one might call it."  
"What kind of club?"  
"An adventuring club."  
"Alright," Chris said, going back to his book.  
Sherlock looked at him disbelieving, that was way too easy, "Alright what?"  
"I'll join your club," Chris said.  
Sherlock raised an eyebrow, "Really? I didn't even give you my speech."  
"I don't want a speech. I just want to be left alone," Chris said.  
Sherlock stood, "Tomorrow in the courtyard. Have an idea for something we could do. Free period." And with that, he left.

-(later...)-

John forgot about the note in his pocket until he saw Sherlock again, sitting next to him at dinner.  
Sherlock pulled the note out of his pocked, "You didn't read my note." He pretended to be offended as he stuck it in his own pocket.  
"I meant to, but I completely forgot!" John said, remembering now.  
"But now it's too late and you'll have to hear me say it," Sherlock said. He turned to John and whispered in his ear, "If you want a real adventure," he slipped Watson the Marauders' map and continued, "come to the Slytherin dorm at ten thirty tonight. Bring the cloak. It won't be like this afternoon," he finished with a glance toward Amy. When Sherlock pulled away, John had goosebumps.  
"Right. Ten thirty. Okay," John said, his voice cracking. He coughed and Sherlock smirked.  
"I'll be waiting," Sherlock said in a hushed voice.

-A/N I keep not adding StarKid things. Note to self: add StarKid things. Next chapter: more StarKid things. I mean I dunno, give me feedback. Do you like the way I'm writing it so far or do you want me to add more StarKid things? I'm going to include Moriarty at some point just because I just finished Sherlock season one like an hour ago and that final scene is still in my head. Will Sherlock shoot the bomb and have the whole place explode? Or will Moriarty call off his men? I dunno, and please don't tell me yet if you do! I mean, it's obvious because they have a season two and three afterward that he more than likely doesn't shoot the bomb but I'll just see when Netflix sends me the next disc! Yep, well, love you guyz! Follow anerinappeared on Twitter because she made this all happen! Follow me on Twitter because you won't regret it. Follow Darren Criss on Twitter, and you won't get anything.-


End file.
